Night Time Victory
by WolvenNight
Summary: The alternate version of Victory in the Night Sky with more Johanna POV and more cannon with Sky rescuing Johanna from the Capitol.


As promised an alternate version of Victory in the Night Sky, bet you though I forgot. Now at the moment I'm not entirely sure how I want to move forward with the first one but I think getting Johanna's point of view and staying more cannon will be interesting and fun please bear with me with some recap, and some let's say extended or deleted scenes. So as usual I own not a thing but Sky and well… ONWARDS!

This stupid fucking parade of victors is bull shit! It's just Snow showing us off like fucking cattle before the slaughter and the prettier and shiner you are the more the dumb fucks in the crowd love you. As usual I'm dressed as a stupid fucking tree…AGAIN! It was bad enough my first games and barely tolerable watching my tributes having to dress in this get up but I swear if I get a hold of my ax, my designer might be missing a face. Oh right if you morons can't tell I'm Johanna Mason, District 7 Victor and once again tribute…. Fucking Snow.

The only thing that keeps me from blowing up at the idiots of the Capitol at the moment is the fact that I can clearly see the tributes from District 5… Sky Night has a great ass and Finnick is just up ahead as well, we're kind of maybe friends at times which is not as awful as I though. This is also my chance to finally check out the Girl on Fire Katniss Everdeen. Not quite my type but bread boy seems to be happy with just holding her hand, poor kid probably hasn't even seen a girl naked yet let alone his dream girl right next to him. Actually this gives me a great idea, I can totally fuck with them both and make sure Haymitch knows we're on board with the plan so far with no one noticing.

"Mason I see that look, whatever it is… think it through." I hear Blight say from my left. I look up at him and smirk as innocently as I can, "Blight, don't you worry about anything. I'm just going to have a bit of fun and maybe even make a certain someone or someones jealous is all." I hear him sight and I have to suppress a laugh. The parade is finally over but it looks like Night has been pulled into a conversation with the tributes from 9 and a few others and while I usually would help out I've got some fun to get myself into. "What ya thinking Jo?" a cocky smooth voice calls from behind me and I have to stop my reflex of punching Finnick in the face. "Fin, I tolerate you but how many times do I have to tell you to NOT sneak up on me?"

He just laughs and flashes his stupid supposedly charming smile. "A few more, but hey look you didn't swing at me this time so progress right? But seriously you have that look that screams you've got an idea." I smirk and make him follow me a bit away from the crowd, ya know just in case, I don't need anyone else overhearing this. "Well Fin I might have thought of a way to make a lasting impression on the Girl on Fire and her little boy toy." He raises a brow for me to continue and I smirk. "The elevators are nice and roomy this time yeah?" I ask him trying to look as innocent as I can and let's face it, not working too well. "Your point Jo?"

"I highly doubt poor little bread boy has seen any action at all let alone a naked girl and neither has Everdeen for all we know, so I figured I could give them a bit of a show and let Haymitch know my answer all at once so if anyone was spying they wouldn't have a clue as to what just happened." I grin, pretty confident in my plan. "Jo… you are seriously all kinds of fucked up, oh and I'm pretty sure Night will be pissed when she hears about that… other than that I say go for it, have fun and enjoy no sex for possibly the next week or so." He smirks and walks away. Okay so yes the plan has a few drawbacks but hey, a little risk is always fun and I can handle Sky on my own any ways…. I hope.

I catch sight of 12 hopping into the elevators so I make a dash for it and make it of course just in time. I look around the elevator and finally I get to see the star crossed lovers in person. Katniss is alright looking, hell I'd say cute even but way too serious and the second she looks at me she seems already annoyed. Pffft judgey thing isn't she? And Peeta is just smiling… this kid is seriously way too polite to be with this chick but whatever, their lives not mine, I just have to keep them alive. You guys look amazing. My stylist is such and idiot, District 7, lumber uuugh trees." I break the silence tossing away the stupid bracelets and other accessories my stylist threw on me. I mean seriously just because we're the lumber district… can they at least be more creative?!

I smirk at both the victors from 12 knowing I have their attention, "So how's it feel to know the whole world wants to sleep with you?" I look straight at Katniss as I say this, knowing she's a bit uncomfortable, hell if I wasn't taken then I'm pretty sure I'd try my hand at stealing the Mockingjay for myself. "I don't think the who-" she starts

" I wasn't talking to you." I smirk as Peeta's eyes widen. I turn my back to him and move a bit closer, "Unzip?" I can hear him swallow and feel his shaky hands as he undoes the zipper and I have to suppress another taunt. I glance at Katniss and the look on her face is priceless so naturally I have to go through with this, I strip completely out of the stupid dress and face them, Haymitch winks and I wink back of course he notices my discrete eyebrow raise and he knows I'm game for his plan. I can see Peeta's blush rise from his neck and Katniss does all she can to look anywhere else but at me.

The elevator finally stops on my floor, and just as I walk out on to my floor I can't help but leave some parting words, "Thanks, let's do it again sometime." I saunter into the suite and head to the shower, I need to get this makeup off. Not too long after I hear the elevator open and watch as Blight walks in. "Mason… you're insane, did you seriously strip in front of District 12?"

"Well word travels fast, Finnick tell you?" I stretch out on the couch and grin. He shakes his head, taking a seat across from me. "Actually Haymitch confirmed it. Finnick warned me you were planning on it and said something about needing ear plugs or to just stay clear of our floor for a bit. But Haymitch came down again for a bit to chat up some old friends and he just boasted he had the privilege of a strip show from one Johanna Mason, quite loudly I might add."

"Well fuck, I was hoping I'd be able to tell her or calm her down first…." I groan a bit. Remember how I said the risk is worth it? Yeah no I kinda lied, a pissed of Sky Night is just about as bad as a pissed off me. "…..How long do you think I have until she gets here?" Blight only shakes his head and raises his hands. "Oh no, no way am I getting involved in any of this, you pissed off your girl you deal with it Johanna." Just as I'm about to respond we both turn as the sound of the elevator opening rings out. I'm fucked. Sky walks into view and immediately locks eyes with me, her blue eyes blazing in jealousy and anger but she keeps her features calm, controlled and she's quiet….. I am so fucked.

Instead of coming straight to me she stands just in the entry way of the living room and nods to Blight. "How are you Blight?" She asks, her voice is even but there's enough ice in her tone to be considered polite or nice. "Ummm I'm uuuh, good?" He looks back and forth between myself and my very pissed off girlfriend. "Good to hear…. Would hate to bother you too much but do you think you could make yourself a bit scarce? There's something I'd like discuss with Johanna."

That is the fastest I've seen that man move, ever. He blots for his rooms without a second glance and now I'm alone with Sky. She turns to me and that pleasant smile she's been forcing instantly vanishes and next thing I know we're nose to nose. "Now then _Dear_ what's this I hear about Haymitch getting the and I quote 'best show of his life'?" Usually I'm afraid of nothing, no one, everyone else stays away from me because they're afraid but right now Sky is more intimidating than ever.

AN: What ya think? Interested in seeing how this one plays out?


End file.
